


Jericho

by cyncitymojo



Series: Fables From Dreamland Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allies, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Civil Rights, Alternate Universe - Modeling Industry, Awesome Bobby Singer, Business Savvy Dean Winchester, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Sam Winchester, Human Anael, Human Bobby Singer, M/M, Mentors, Model Sam Winchester, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sam Winchester, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Siblings, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Sibling Bonding, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: The world thinks she is the one with all the brilliant new age designs and flawless couture, but there is a man behind the scenes, and he will lead an entire movement…





	Jericho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/gifts).



> Squares filled - FASHION DESIGNER!SAM / MODEL!SAM written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Jericho:  
> Jericho is the name of an Israeli city mentioned several times in the Old Testament. The name Jericho is related to the Hebrew word ‘yareach’, which means the moon.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt/plot bunny [Jessie Cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo)!

Jericho

It was the turn of the century. Humans learned they were not alone in the universe. The biggest shock was they were not sharing the skies with extra-terrestrials, they were sharing the Earth with creatures only heard of in myths and brought to light in books and movies. People found out they had the stories all wrong.

There was a sentient society of creatures who called themselves Weres. They had taken the slang/slur from the very stories created by humans to turn it from a stigma to something complimentary. Open-minded, progressive people found that Weres were very similar to humans and what differences they carried were facts of life, nothing to be feared, and quite advantageous to modern society.

There was a progression, of course, to the Weres acceptance and integration into human social structure and civilization. There are still periods of fighting for basic civil rights and inclusion. Sam was making his name during this time of mixed acceptance and discrimination.

He had a real talent for style and artistic flair for couture. He created human styles that were coveted by all. He modeled everything he wore with his perfect human form, a bronzed, tall, lithe statue of a man with beautiful facial features. His dream was to also create for the Were society. There was only a small niche hidden within the upper echelon of the industry and Sam wanted to expand it, bring it into mainstream exposure and be the first Were/Human Fashion Icon. Weres thought they were hideously under-represented and rarely shopped for clothing and accessories for their natural forms. It was still an uneasy alliance with humans, so Weres had been encouraged not to shift openly, not even partial shifts.

Dean, Sam’s brother and Mate, was his biggest supporter though he was clueless about all things fashion. He was, however, older and more socially experienced, very active in the Were civil struggle, and extremely well connected. One reason humans were still struggling to accept Weres was their ability to have sibling Mates. They could not rationalize that Sam and Dean were one of the most profoundly bonded and openly affectionate Were couples in the public eye. Were relationships being about soul bonding, not societal norms, they went beyond blood relation. They were just getting adjusted to same-sex relationships.

Dean becomes Sam’s agent and manager. He introduces Sam to a human woman named Anael, a Were ally who was also a cutthroat corporate strategist before she grew tired of how corporations were run and how Weres were treated in society. Together they devise a scheme to get Were fashion noticed and accepted. Despite Sam being viewed as a sell-out by a few Weres who knew his style but saw Anael as the face of his designs, they gained ground and contributed to the fight for Were equality.

Sam still modeled his designs, and Dean and Anael facilitated networking because his Were senses were like built-in lie detectors. He was able to tell if someone was trying to take advantage of his Mate and use it adversely against the Were society. They met Bobby Singer, a world-famous designer and fashion industry icon who happened to be another Were ally. He was still holding some of the most elaborate and expensive fashion shows worldwide.

He agreed to mentor Sam, and together they created Jericho Design & Modeling, a new cutting-edge fashion brand of Were/Human fusion styles. He connected Dean to financial backers that he could work his charm on to gain endorsement and better exposure. They opened the industry by working the system and gained a powerful roster of Were allies to address the civil rights issue. They also gained a new sense of family.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer- I don’t own anything from Supernatural, including the cast members, characters, themes, or the images/gifs that I used; they were found on Google.


End file.
